Dilemma
by FandomsQueens
Summary: Jace is a badass MI5 agent in a group called the Shadowhunters. When he gets assigned to protect Clary after her father has escaped from prison, can he keep the secret from her or will her heart get broken AH
1. Back to school

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Heya everyone. So this is my first fanfic so it probably won't be very good but I'm gonna do this anyway so I hope you enjoy!**

Beep...Beep...Beep! What is that infernal racket; suddenly I remembered my alarm clock and smacked it with my hand. I groaned. Today was my first day as a senior, the summer had been a blast but I wasn't ready to go back to school yet. I could feel myself slowly drifting back to sleep when there was a loud knock on my door. I grumbled throwing my extra pillow at the door hoping that they'd get the message and go away.

"CLARISSA ADELE MORGERNSTEN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL RIP THIS MAZE RUNNER POSTER OF YOUR DOOR." I lunged out of my bed and threw open my door just to find my brother Jonathan with a very smug look on his face. He dragged a hand through his white blonde hair and looked at me still smirking. He had the most peculiar eyes; they were so dark that they were almost black.

"Breakfast is ready, go take a shower and get downstairs before I eat all your waffles. For every second your late I'll steal one." He winked and sauntered off.

My groaned because I knew Jon wasn't bluffing. I grabbed my towel and ran into my ensuite bathroom and stripped before standing under the hot water and scrubbing myself clean. I wrapped my towel around my thin body and walked out of the bathroom and went into my huge walk in closet. The perks of having rich parents.

I soon decided on blue jean shorts with tights and a black tank top with a tight long sleeved black lace top over it. I finished of my look with grey ankle boots. I looked in my mirror to comb my red curly hair. I had changed a lot over the summer, my hair was less of a birds nest and had settled into natural flowing curls, my curves were more defined than before, my freckles now complimented my face and my big round emerald eyes had gone from a dull green to a slightly brighter one. The only thing that had stayed the same was my height. I was still just 5f 1".

When I was pleased with my look i jogged downstairs to find Jon sitting at the table. He looked at me with an annoyed look on his face and prepared myself for what was coming next.

"Clary! What are you wearing?!" He demanded.

"Seriously Jon, it's my first day as a senior. And blame Magnus, he threatened me about not wearing what I bought when we all went out in the Summer."

"Clare, I'm really not happy about this. You're going to a school full of hormonal teenage boys wearing that."

I sighed and looked around. Alone, yet again. Jon must have seen my expression fall because he walked up to me and enveloped me in his arms.

"I'm sorry they can't be here Clare but you know they only work this much for us."

I just nodded my head and forced a smile onto my face whilst sitting down to eat my breakfast. There were two steaming hot and syrupy waffles on my plate. I was about to reach down and eat one when my brother snatched one off my plate.

"I said if you didn't hurry I would steal a waffle."

Before I could protest he had already devoured the whole thing. I grumbled as I ate my remaining waffle and washed my hands. I grabbed bag and my brother and I made our way to his car.

"Earth to Clary. We're at school now." Jon said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, right, Sorry Jon. Just thinking" I replied. He shook his head and smiled at me.

We both got out the car and Jon hugged me and kissed my forehead goodbye. I was getting all these stares but I was used to them now. When your the younger sister of the most popular, good-looking guy in the school who also happens to be the football captain, people tend to know who you were.

I was so excited to see my friends, we had seen each other over the summer but I still missed them. My best friend was clearly Simon. He had messy brown curly hair that matched his eyes; they were masked by big crooked glasses balanced on his nose. We have been best friends since our diaper days. I don't know where I'd be without him. I also have Sebastian who is. Close second to Simon, then there's Maia and her boyfriend Jordan, Magnus and Aline.

My thoughts were distracted by Sebastian with Simon alongside him, walking up behind me. He looped his arms around my waist and spun me around causing an eruption of giggles to escape my mouth.

"Sup midge. WHAT. NO. Did you grow a millimetre over the summer!?"

I tried to hold a serious face whilst I hit him in the chest but I was smiling from ear to ear because I hadn't seen Sebastian over the summer because he was on holiday. He threw his arms around me tell me how much he missed me. We both went to our lockers which were conveniently next to each other then we went to the office to get our timetables.

On the way to homeroom we compared them and saw we had two lessons a day together. P.E and Music. I may have very short legs but I can run very fast.

We entered our homeroom together and we were met by a bundle of hugs. We greeted everyone and talked about our summer holidays.

Unfortunately Mr Wayland, our new form tutor after Mr Rat-Face as we liked to call him left, walked in and we were all told to go to our seats. I took my usual seat from last year. I was a little bit like Sheldon from Big Bang Theory in the way that I loved that seat. In the Summer it was near the AC vents but not too close so that it was cold. And in the winter it was near the radiator but again not too close so that it was too hot.

"Good morning everyone. Great to be back in school" Everyone laughed. "I'm going to go through the register, if you prefer to be called something else just tell me and I'll make a note of it. Otherwise just say yes." There were only 15 people in the class so it didn't take that long. I knew most of the people in the class.

Simon

Sebastian

Maia

Jordan

Magnus

Aline

Kaelie

Seelie

Clara

John

Tris

Tobias-Four

Hermione and

Ron.

There was a knock on the door and 2 boys and a girl walked in. They handed Mr Wayland a note and he nodded and stood up.

"Alright it looks like we have 3 new people. Izzy, Alec and Jace."

Clary scanned across them, the girl Izzy had jet black dead straight long hair up to her waist and she was gorgeous. AND SHE WAS STARING AT SIMON. Wow. The boy next to her, Alec looked very similar to her, he had jet black straight cropped neat hair and piercing blue eyes. He was staring straight at Magnus. The boy on the end was...golden. Literally, his hair was golden blonde and tousled but in a cute way and his eyes were completely golden but gradually got darker as they got to the centre. He was wearing a tight white top that showed off his muscular tanned skin.

And he was staring at me.

**JACE POV**

_**EARLIER THAT DAY**_

I just got home from my daily morning run, I was covered in a thin layer of shiny sweat and I made my way upstairs to take a shower whilst checking my watch.

_5:32am_

Not bad. I was still getting used to the new house and most of my boxes weren't unpacked so I grabbed a white polo and some blue jeans out of the first box I saw.

I left the steamy room and walked downstairs to find my brother, Alec in black jeans and a black top. Typical Alec wearing dark colours, and standing next to him was Izzy wearing VERY skinny jeans and a top the cup off just above her bellybutton with her hair in a high ponytail. As I got closer I heard Alec telling her off for her 'inappropriate' clothing. I hated it when she wore stuff like that, it's good on other girls but it makes me feel like Izzy's growing up. She wasn't my biological sister but I definitely loved her like one. As soon as Alec saw me, he turned to me and said we should get going before our director Mayrse, who also happens to be our mother, shouts at us. We all walked outside to Alec's car with our school stuff as we would be going straight to school afterwards.

After making sure my MI5 badge and ID were pinned onto my uniform, I walked down the corridor.

I walked into the door labelled Shadowhunters with Alex and Izzy close behind. We were met by our friends/collegues Minho and Newt who were talking to our directors, Hodge and Mom.

"Ok everyone is here now" announced Hodge. "You will all be working with each other for an indefinite amount of time on a very specific mission. Your team, the shadowhunters is one of the best out there and this is a very important mission. I'm sure you are all aware of Valentine Morgenstern. Well he has escaped from the prison he was being held in. There was someone in the inside helping him but we have yet to determine who it was." There was a sharp intake of a breath from Izzy and an involuntary growl escaped my throat. We all hated the guy. He had killed hundreds of innocent men, women and children a few years ago for no reason. "Your mission is to protect the family and some of their closest friends. Minho you will be protecting Jonathon Morgenstern. Jace, you will be protecting Clarissa Morgenstern aka Clary. Alec you will be protecting her very close friend Sebastian and Izzy you will be protecting Simon who she is extremely close to. Newt, you will be watching over all of them whilst the others cannot. One more thing, none of them know about Valentine apart from his wife Jocelyn who I will be protecting as well as her husband Luke. They all go by the surname Fray. The house the lightwoods have moved into now is next door to the Morgenstern's/Fray's so it will be easier for you and Minho and Newt there is an apartment that has been bought for you near the school. This is one of the most important cases we have ever had and it is crucial that we are all 100 per cent focused or someone could get extremely hurt. We all knew people who were hurt in his 2012 massacre and this mission will be in the honour of them."

We all got handed our files and when I opened mine I gasped at the sight of the photo of her. She was beautiful, she had fiery red hair and emerald green sparkling eyes. She took my breath away. I couldn't wait to meet her. _Wait what!_ No! You are Jace Lightwood. You have never called a girl beautiful, Jace Lightwood, the boy who's broken a thousand girl's hearts. You do not think about them over a picture you saw. Remember she will be your friend and only your friend.

"Oh and Jace" said Hodge. I looked up at him. "Mabye it would be better if you and Clarissa were a little more than friends so you are more frequently around her?"

_Oh Shit!_

**A/N Hey guys hope you enjoy that, the next chapter will go from where the lightwoods Minho and Newt join the school and meet the crew. If it isn't clear they are part of an MI 5 group called the Shadowhunters. Thanks for reading **

**FAVOURITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW**

**Love**

**Bye love you all!**

**FQ xxx**


	2. Jealousy

**A/N Thanks for a the positive PM's guys! I'm really happy as this is my first fanfic and I have hits from countries I've never even heard of...No offence. And thank you so much to personorwhatever for helping me out with the whole American school thing, but I'm still a little bit confused so I'm just going to base the school on my one but it will still be in America. Any who here we go. And this is my FIRST DISCLAIMER GUYS. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments or the maze runner Cassandra clare and James Dashner do.**

**JACE POV**

The three of us pulled up into the school parking lot, with Newt and Minho in the car behind us. As we were walking towards the entrance, a group of girls wearing cheerleader outfits were smiling at me. I winked at them knowing they thought I was hot. I was about to walk over to them when a hand on my shoulder pulled me back. I turned around to reveal Alec with a scowl on his face. I scowled back at him as he said,

"You're here for Clary remember, she will never go out with you if she knows about the player you are."

This was going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be. If I'm honest, I've had a lot of girlfriends and I was most definitely not a virgin.

I huffed and walked into my new school. Izzy, Alec and I all froze...

We had found our three targets. Simon was standing there laughing next to Sebastian who was spinning round Clary by her waist.

I felt an involuntary pang of jealousy. She was so perfect. Her hair flowed perfectly down her shoulders and I could state at her eyes all day, they were the most beautiful shade of emerald green. She was also extremely short, but it suited her, it added to her beauty.

This time Izzy pulled me away to get to the office so we could get our timetables and get registered and just the usual stuff.

When we got there we saw Minho and Newt just leaving. As we walked passed them, Minho whispered in my ear that we all had the same timetable as who we were protecting but Newt has different lessons with all of them. I nodded as we all walked towards the lady at the reception desk.

$"PAGE BREAK $"

I started to look through my timetable. I would have the same as Clary.

PERIOD 1 Maths

PERIOD 2 Biology

Break

PERIOD 3 Music

PERIOD 4 Chemistry

Lunch

PERIOD 5 Physics

PERIOD 6 FREE

PERIOD 7 Art

PERIOD 8 PE

This timetable wasn't too bad but I couldn't draw to save my life but I could play the piano and I could play lots of sport and run very fast because of my shadowhunter training.

We all had the same home room so we went together but not before the receptionist gave us a note to give to our teacher, Mr Wayland.

As we walked in Mr Wayland had just finished taking the register. We handed a note, and he nodded before standing up and introducing us to the class. Izzy's eyes had found Simon's, Alec was staring at some sparkly dude at the back of the class and my eyes found hers. The most beautiful person to ever walk the planet. Her eye locked with mine and she gave me a small smile. I just stared at her taking all of her in. She looked away to Sebastian who giving me the death glare. Hodge made us memorise information on all the 'victims' so I knew that him and Clary are very close but Sebastian wants a little bit more.

We were told to take our seats and I took the spare seat behind Sebastian so I could look at Clary without either of them seeing. Jeez I sound like some creepy stalker.

When we were dismissed to go to first period, I tried to catch up with Clary but she was surrounded by people. I sighed and made my way to Maths.

The teacher made us all sit in alphabetical order by surname. I was next to Izzy and Simon. On the other side it was Alec and next to Alec was Clary.

I didn't talk to anyone throughout the whole lesson but I could see Simon making goggly eyes at Izzy and whenever she looked him he would quickly look away and blush furiously. Subtle much.

I was stealing glances at her throughout the whole lesson watching her talking to Tobias Eaton who was next to her. I instantly didn't like the guy even though I'd found out he was in a relationship with Tris Prior for 6 years now.

When the bell rang, I was the first one out of the class and I waited at the door for Clary. When she came out, I said hi and she craned her neck up to look at me and gave me a very confused look.

**SEBASTIAN POV**

Who does he think he is. He comes into the school like he owns it and he's trying to steal Clary away from me. There's something different about him and his sibling and I'm going to find out what it is. He looks at Clary like he needs her but he only just met her. I was in the middle of English when Raphael Santiago passed me a note.

Meet me in the courtyard after school. It's important.

R.S

I stared confused at his neat loopy handwriting. Everyone knew Raphael would do anything for the right price, so most people tended to stay away from him.

But my curiosity got the best of me and I nodded at him...

CLARY POV

"Hi" I heard a voice to my side as I left the Maths room. I looked up and revealed the new boy, Goldilocks as I liked to call him. He was absolutely gorgeous, his curly golden locks were arranged in the messy but sexy look. Like Sebastian's hair.

"Ermm. H...Hi" I stuttered back to him suddenly embarrassed that I had called him sexy. I could already feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks. I have really pale skin so you could see me blushing from miles away.

"Clary right?" I nodded not trusting myself to speak. "I'm Jace, the new guy, I can't find my way to my next lesson, and I was wondering if you could show me where it is."

"Oh, sure. What do you have?"

"Biology with Starkweather"

"Me too, by the way, Starkweather's a asshat" I informed him.

He chuckled beside me as he said, "An asshat?"

"You know, someone who uses their ass as a hat?"

"In my many years I have never heard someone call someone else an asshat. And I'm extremely smart."

Before I could reply someone else came up on the other side of me. He had long smooth whitish silver hair. It was Meliorn. Ugh. We used to be quite close but he only hung out with me because of my brother Jon.

"Hey, Clare! How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you Meliorn?"

He looped his arm around my waist and I immediately felt extremely uncomfortable. I looked over at Jace and he looked beyond pissed. Weird...

"I'm fine thanks, I'm heading for Biology with Starkweather."

I internally groaned. Whenever we have any of the same lessons he would never leave me alone. He would sit next to me and constantly flirt with me and annoy me with cheesy pick up lines. They were so cringy! Stuff like,

Are you google, because your what I've been searching for?

Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

Are you from Tennessee because you're the only Ten-I-See!

"Oh me too, I was just showing Jace the way, because he's new."

I tried to shrug his arm off my waist but he just tightened his hold on me. I needed to think of something to stay away from him. Or he would never stop pestering me.

"Oh awesome, this is going to be so much fun."

We had just reached the lab and we all walked in. As usual, we would need a lab partner who would be with us for the rest of the year and there was no doubt that Meliorn was implying that we were going to be lab partners by saying it was going to be fun.

"Oh…er…Sorry Meliorn, but Jace already asked me to be his partner because he's new and a little bit confused about how this all works."

Meliorn glared at Jace as he walked over to Kaelie. He was probably mad at me.

"Wow Red. I'm wounded, you called me confused and you used me to get away from Smeliorn over there." Jace faked a hurt expression and put his hand over his heart.

I giggled and tried to keep a straight face at his nickname for Meliorn.

"Oh shut it Goldilocks, I'm sure you're ego could take a few more hits."

We both laughed. It was weird, I had only just met Jace and yet it felt completely natural to talk to him.

The door slammed shut as Starkweather walked in. I had him last year so he knew who I was. He sped through the register and looked down on all of us like an eagle choosing his prey.

"FRAY, LONGBOTTOM!" I cringed as I heard my name and Neville and I stood up.

"Give out the textbooks at the back of the room." Jace silently chuckled beside me and I kicked him under the table. He winced and I smiled at him feeling satisfied that I had caused him pain.

$$$$$$$$$PAGE BREAK$$$$$$$$$$$$

Before I knew it, it was lunch. I had put my stuff in my locker and walked along side Jace. We walked in silence but it wasn't awkward. We had discovered that we had every lesson together, it was a big coincidence. We sat next to each other in most lessons apart from Music, where I sat next to Sebastian. After 3 lessons together, we had really grown to like each other.

"What's Physics with Snape like?"

"Well I wouldn't look forward to it if I were you."

We both laughed as we entered the cafeteria. I found my usual table and saw Sebastian glaring at us. I gave him a perculiar look but he just looked away. I would have to ask him about that later…

"So, am I allowed to sit with the famous Clarissa Fray?"

"Why of course you may. You should consider yourself lucky. Not everyone gets to sit next to the famous me!" I joked.

"Well, to be honest, I've already been told about your legend of a brother. And I've seen the looks of jealousy from all the girls and all the guys are giving you googly eyes, especially that dude Sebastian."

I froze in my tracks eyes wide, if I was drinking something I would have done a spit take.

"What! Sebastian's my best friend!" I said in a urgent whisper as my table was dangerously close.

"Whatever you say Red."

I snapped out of my daze and playfully punched his arm putting aside what he said about Sebastian.

We approached our table and sat down with lots of expectant looks. I guessed they wanted and introduction.

I sighed as I looked at Jace and said "Okay this is Maia, her boyfriend Jordan, Magnus, Aline, Sebastian and...wheres Simon?"

"He went to show the new girl from home room to her locker."

As if on cue, Simon and Izzy, I think her name was, walked up to the table.

"Guys this is Izzy, Izzy this is the guys. And who's this?" He said looking at Jace. I could tell that he didn't like him as soon as he saw him. He was wearing his usual geeky World of Warcraft t-shirt.

"Simon this is Jace." They sat down without another word. Throughout lunch I could see Simon and Sebastian both giving Jace the evils.

Oh they are so gonna get it in P.E

**A/N Hey guys, I hope you like the chapter, sorry I having updated but I've been having a lot of family problems that I won't bore you with. At the end of the next chapter I might do the sebastian and raphael talk but I might be evil and leave it to chapter 6 unless you guys review favourite and follow.**

**Love you all**

**FQ xxx**


	3. Weird

**A/N Hey guys I know I was supposed to update last week BUT on Sunday Monday and Tuesday I was so I'll and throwing up all the time. AND on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday I had 6 tests and on Saturday I had a drama rehearsal for Narnia which is a play im doing and then in the afternoon I went to a surprise BIRTHDAY party and yesterday I had tuition so I have been MEGA busy but i will try make it up to all of you by updating again sometime this week becasue I'm mega amazing. Anyway enjoy xxx**

**SIMON POV**

As soon as I walked into the cafeteria and I saw Clary with the new guy, I don't like him. Wait no. I don't like flat soda. I don't like crappy boy band pop. I don't like being stuck in traffic. I don't like math homework. I _hate_ Jace. See the difference. **(A/N: ;) like the reference?)**

He was sitting there, looking all cosy with Clary. I didn't care about their relationship, I was over Clary. Ever since we were tiny, I'd had a huge crush on Clary. I finally worked up the courage to tell her in 7th grade but she didn't like me back. I'm really happy that she didn't because I wouldn't have met Isabelle. Oh Isabelle. She's the most beautiful human being to ever walk the planet. She had silk straight and smooth black hair, the perfect figure and the longest legs. Her eyes were the deepest shade of blue and they got darker the further out they went. They looked like crystals, they mesmerized me. Her skin was absolutely flawless. The moment I saw her, my jaw dropped to the ground. It was Magnus who pushed my mouth shut telling me I'd catch flies.

I tried to stay focused on the conversation, but I felt like Clary was in trouble. I sighed and looked over at Magnus, Isabelle and Aline.

"So sweethearts, when should we arrange our next trip to the mall so we can all go glam up!" Magnus smiled, looking extremely excited.

Clary, Jordan and I groaned, whilst Isabelle sqealed an unnatural high sound and Maia and Aline just smiled.

"Ugh. Please not again. I haven't gone shopping since the last time we went. And that was last month in the Summer Holidays!" Clary protested.

"Nonsense darling, you can't say you didn't have fun and if I remember correctly, you are wearing the top and the boots that I picked out for you." Magnus stated.

"Only because you told me if I didn't wear them on the first day, you would steal all of my manga comics, my art supplies and my headphones using your magic and everyone's who knows you knows that when you mention magic, you mean business."

Everyone laughed apart from Sebastian who was being oddly quiet. We all knew he had a thing for Clary so mabye he wasn't too happy about Jace either.

I kept on stealing glances at the two of them throughout lunch, there was something off about Jace, and dare I say it, but Isabelle was a bit strange too. I wondered what was going on between the two of them. I felt as if they wanted to be in our group rather than others, Jace would fit in just fine with the football team and Isabelle could fit in with Clara, Rose, Martha and Donna who were all really nice girls who just cared about their appearance more than others.

All of a sudden, Isabelle and Jace's phones both whistled at the exact same time indicating a message. After they read it they shared a look and Jace muttered an excuse about being new so having to go to the head teacher.

They both stood up and left, they were quickly joined by the other boy from home room, a boy with tanned skin and brown hair and a pale boy with soft blonde hair. They all walked out the cafeteria, very gracefully if I may say.

"What just happened?" Sebastian was the first to speak up

**CLARY POV**

"Well, that was weird. Where did they go?" Aline perked up.

"I think they went to see the head teacher?" I replied

"Yeah well we can hardly believe that. There's something off about all of them that I don't like." Sebastian glared at the table. This was my chance to talk to him and Simon.

"Yeah, I got that the way that you and Simon were both glaring at him throughout the whole of lunch. Come on guys, they're the new kids, give them a little credit. You don't even know Jace and you were sending him a look that could kill. What was the point in that?" I genuinely felt sorry Jace for how Sebastian and Simon judged him before they even knew him.

Simon sighed, "I guess you're right Clare, next time I..." Simon was cut off by Sebastian who stood up and succeeded in knocking the table to the side.

"Right. Come on midge. The only reason you want us to be nice to him because he's good looking and you have a crush on him. You can't see past his shield. Underneath I bet he's an arrogant bastard who sleeps with every girl he meets. You're just his next victim and you will probably let him sleep with you whilst thinking he loves you just being the believable bitch you are and in the end, it's you're heart that will get broken and we will have to pick up the pieces." He yelled.

At this point, the whole of the cafeteria was staring at us and my vision was blurring from tears. Everyone was dead still, shocked at Sebastian's outburst. I saw my brother heading towards my table looking very pissed. I decided I didn't want to be here and I ran, out of the cafeteria, out of the school, to anywhere my legs would take me.

**(A/N I was going to end it here but because I didn't update. I'll carry on.**

**JACE POV**

I looked down at my phone

_Emergency meeting, councillor room_

I looked up at Izzy and muttered an excuse to Clary about the head teacher.

We walked towards the double doors and were joined by Alec, Minho and Newt. We walked in silence to the room, every possible problem played out in my head. Something serious could have gone wrong, could it affect Clary? Will she get hurt?

We reached the entrance and walked in to meet Hodge, we all looked at him expectantly. He was standing alone at the front of the room, he seemed to be playing with a very small black thing that looked like a cross between a wand and a pen. As soon as he saw us he put it away and looked at us urgently

"Okay. We don't have much time but something very serious has happened. Valentine has murdered one of the people who helped Jocelyn run away from him. Her name was Ella Herondale." I froze. Herondale. That was my surname. "Relax Jace, nobody related to you just the same surname. But he left a message." I visibly tensed becoming increasingly worried.

"The Fray Morgenstern's in even more danger than before. He left a note written in her blood saying, _ I'm coming for you._ We must be with them more permanently than originally planned. I am going to be with them for dinner tonight but Izzy mabye you can go over to Simon's and I have someone else with Sebastian who is already their family friend. Okay now get back to the cafeteria before people start to get suspicious."

We all walked out and Izzy was the first to speak. "Wow, shit just got serious."

"I know, I kinda feel sorry for them, Jonathan's a good kid and Clary seems nice too they don't deserve this." Newt said in his posh British accent.

As we walked into the cafeteria I didn't know what to make of the scene that was before my eyes. Jonathan had Sebastian pinned to the floor and was beating the shit out of him. Jordan and Magnus were trying to pull him off and there was now a crowd starting to gather. They were all chanting _Fight, fight fight._ Aline and Maia looked very worries from the side of the circle. They looked as if they wanted to help but they were scared, but who could blame them.

"Shuck" Minho whispered from besides me.

"HOW COULD YOU DISRESPECT CLARY LIKE THAT YOU ASSHOLE" Jonathan shouted

_Wait. _A horrible thought entered my mind and I frantically searched with my eyes worrying out of my mind.

_Where's Clary?_

**A/N So I hope you all loved that chapter. I made it a little bit longer than the usual ones. Anyway where do you think Clary goes? Please give constructive criticism and any ideas you have for the future of this story. Thanks guys.**

**Review, favourite, follow**

**FQ xxx**


	4. Idiots

**A/N Hey guys how y'all doing? I'm really tired right now but I'm going to write for you all. I just got Zoe Sugg's New book from my friend. I'm only 2 chapters in but I like it so far. Anyway let's get of with the story, review if you want me to write a scene about Simon and Izzy by the way because I don mind doing their afternoon together xxx**

**CLARY POV**

When I finally stopped running, I realised I was on the roof of the old, abandoned hotel Dumont. I tended to run to high ground when I was upset. The tears were running freely down my face now and I just looked towards the blurred horizon.

How could Seb say that to me. At the beginning of seventh grade, the two of us just clicked together, like two pieces of a puzzle. But now...

"UGH..." I yelled frustratingly causing a few pigeons nearby to fly away. I sunk down to my knees. Maybe I am a bitch, maybe Jace is a player, maybe I am falling for the person who will break my heart. I took out my phone to check the time.

_12 MISSED CALLS_

_6 UNREAD MESSAGES_

_12:32PM_

I looked through who the calls were from,

Maia, Aline, Simon, Simon, Jordon, Aline, Jordan, Simon, Aline, Simon, Magnus and Jordan.

_Nothing from Seb_

The texts were all from Simon just demanding to know where I was and if I was Okay. I turned my phone off and put it in my pocket. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and I just let myself cry freely. There was no point in holding back. Nobody was out there to care about me.

**JACE POV**

After I snapped out of my daze, I stalked over to Maia and demanded an explanation Izzy, Alec, Minho and Newt hot on my tail.

When she told us about what Sebastian had said and done to Clary my blood was boiling and I ran towards Sebastian but before I made it, someone pulled on my shirt holding me before I even got to the edge of the circle. I turned behind me and saw Alec shooting daggers at me with his eyes.

"What are you doing?!" He frantically whispered.

"I'm gonna go tell Sebastian how much I love him and then propose. Did I forget to tell you? I'm gay!" Something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it was there.

"Jace listen, you only just met Clary, what are you doing? If you get too protective over her she'll notice something's off about all of us. Just leave it, you can't go looking for, she'll be fine. She's a big girl."

I stared into Alec's eyes for a moment and considered what he was saying. She might have gone home, but there's also a huge chance that Valentine is watching her and he could try and get to her or hurt her.

I looked at Sebastian and saw that Jonathan was still on top of him and punching him, and it didn't look like he was stopping anytime soon. I pulled myself out of Alec's grip and walked over to Jonathan and Sebastian.

I grabbed the back of Jonathan's jacket and tried to pull him of Sebastian, but he stayed put. I decided that I shouldn't hold back and put my shadowhunter training to good use. This time I held on to his jacket and yanked him off Sebastian and looked him in the eye.

"Come on mate, you're gonna kill him if you don't stop and then you'll go to jail and I'm just thinking here, that might screw up your life."

Jonathan looked at me with a very cold stare. He seemed to consider what I had said, he turned back to Sebastian and if looks could kill... Before he could retort back Simon came over to us looking urgent.

"Come on Jon. We have to find her, she might get hurt." Simon lowered his voice to a whisper. "Do you not remember what happened when she found out that Luke wasn't her dad. I don't want that to happen again."

Jonathan seemed to be caught off guard. Quickly regaining his posture, he shoved me off of him and told Simon to go back to his house and look for Clary and he would go to check around her favourite parts of town. They both agreed and they speed-walked out of the cafeteria.

Why was I so worried about Clary? I'd only just met the girl and I already missed her for every second she wasn't beside me. I had to do something about it. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her with that feisty look in her emerald eyes, her red curls flowing around her face. But she was gone and I had to find her before she got hurt. I suddenly ran after Simon and Jonathan. I came out of the school enterence and saw Simon just about to get into his car. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to it. I opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. Simon stared at me, his jaw agape. A mixture of surprise, confusion and hatred filled his eyes.

"Get out Herondale. This is serious."

"Come on rat face. Don't you think I know this is serious. That's why I'm coming. And before you say something else." Jace cut him off quickly. "Do we really have the time to fight. You'll probably want to take it outside and then I'd beat your skinny ass and then I'd have to steal your car and get to Clary's house. Now do we really want to go through all that trouble?"

"You don't know where Clary lives." He said through his gritted teeth. I sighed, ready for some action but Simon agreed obviously finding the smart part of his brain "Whatever. Fine, you can come. But if you annoy me in any way, I won't hesitate to kick you out the car."

"And I won't hesitate to snap you in half, but not before I get all those bat man comics in the back and rip them in half. Now. Step on it."

He glared at me and started the car towards Clary's house.

**A/N So I hope you liked that chapter! Sorry I know its a bit crap but oh well ;) So I was wondering what you guys think I should do to Sebatlstian, I already have idea but I want to see if you guys can think of anything better or guess.**

**Some people have asked when the inner player of Jace will come out and don't worry, we have to make Clary jealous don't we :D **

**I'll see you all next week with a new chapter**

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW**

**FQ xxx**


	5. Missing

**A/N Heyy everyone, how've y'all been? I'm really sorry guys, I've only just noticed how short I've been doing my chapters, so I'm going to try make them quite a bit longer. So this is my update for the week. A lot of action near to the end of this chapter. I hope it flips your socks and you'll be sitting on the end of your seats. **

** Love you all, hope you enjoy this chapter xxx**

* * *

**JACE POV **

As Simon drove his red, tatty camaro, that smelt like old people, which I had mentioned to him a couple of times, I remembered what he had said to Jonathan earlier.

"Rimon, What happened to Clary when she found out Luke wasn't her father?" I asked him.

I saw him tense up next to me, and push his glasses up the crook of his nose. He seemed to be very uncomfortable with the topic and I knew that there was a rant coming. I had seen that look on Hodge's face too many times to count.

"Firstly it's Simon asshole, secondly that's for Clary's friends and family to know. Not you. If she wants to tell you, she will. Don't act like you care about her, I'm pretty certain that half the stuff Seb said about you in the cafeteria was right. And I just want you to know. If you hurt Clary, everyone will turn against you. Everyone meaning the whole school. Our whole friendship group, the whole football team considering Jon's the captain and so the cheerleaders won't like you and if they don't like you..."

I tuned out of Simon's lecture, he was probably right. I would just hurt Clary, if something happened and she found out I was an agent and she was my mission... but Hodge wanted me to stay close to her. this was so confusing. I had to take my mind off her. But only after we find her. If something we're to happen to her, I'd blame myself because I was the one supposed to be watching her.

Suddenly the car abruptly stopped and Simon looked at me as if he was expecting an answer to something. Shit, he probably asked me something.

"Errr...yes" I hesitantly responded.

"WHAT!?" He exploded "How could you even think about doing that?! Clary trusts you even though she's only know you for hal-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth, his face was as red as a tomato and for someone so scrawny, he looked like he was ready to take on the whole football team.

"Relax, Limon. I wasn't even listening to what you were saying."

I yanked my hand away from from his mouth when he bit me. I exclaimed in disgust and wiped my hand on his arm.

"Its Simon!" He yelled at me. He sighed looking out the front windscreen. "I asked you if you were only being friends with Clary because you wanted to sleep with her." He spat his voice laced with venom.

"Well, the answer to that question is no. I don't want to sleep with her." I said to him. Why did everyone think that. I could see in their faces when I first met all of them. I hadn't even met her brother properly yet, he would probably hate me.

He scoffed and walked out the car to the front door.

I sighed and obediently followed him, if I didn't get on his good side then he wouldn't let me protect Clary. We walked up the path surrounded by neat cropped grass, the ends of the path were lined with ranges of pebblestones and there was a small swing set and a rocking chair in the corner.

I was actually really worried for Clary, but I couldn't let it show. There were thousands of possibilities of what had happened to he'd shooting through my head. I sighed as Simon and I climbed up the stairs of the white deck. He rang the doorbell next to the glass door.

After about thirty seconds an older woman wearing a baggy shirt covered in paint opened the door. She looked exactly like Clary but about 25 years older, she had the same fiery red hair, but hers was tamed a little bit more, and her eyes were the exact same green as Clary's.

"Simon? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

"Jocelyn, I'm really sorry to bother you but has Clary come home?"

"No, why would she? Simon what's going on? And who's this?" She flicked her eyes towards me and her voice started to become a little more panicked.

"Errmm...W..well it's a long story...oh and this is Jace by the way. My...acquaintance" Simon stuttered. I scoffed beside him and Clary's mothers look suddenly turned deadly.

"Simon Lewis. You tell me what happened to my daughter right now or I'll tell your mother about what you really did on the so called sleepover you and Clary had last month" Her voice was scarily calm and I tried to hold in the laughter forcing itself out.

"Ok ok, There was a...errmm...a complication at sch-"

I cut him off knowing we would be out here all day if I let him carry on. I looked at her and recited what Maia had earlier said to me but I left out the part about what the argument was about. Her face was frozen solid and when she finally spoke she said the words I least expected her to say.

"Get him," she gestured to me "out of my house."

* * *

**SEBASTIAN POV**

I made bee line straight out of the cafeteria when Jace followed Simon and Jon. All eyes in the cafeteria were on me and everyone was dead still and silent. I found myself in the sports hall, bouncing up and down a basketball that I had found.

_What had I done?_

I was questioning my decisions and scolding myself when I heard footsteps approach behind me. I spun around to meet the gaze of Raphael.

"Well hombre, you're in quite a mess over a Chica."

I had forgotten about his request to see me earlier, and I really wasn't in the mood for his demands."

"Piss off Raphael. I don't want to see you right now."

"I have a very important job for you to do. And I have a feeling you're going to like it a lot."

"Tell me more..." I asked him.

* * *

**MYSTERY POV (ooooohhhhhhhh)**

"Is it done?" He asked me in his cold steel voice.

"Yes Master Valentine, you're daughter has been set up with the lightwoods and the Herondale boy."

"Hmmmm... You've done well...but not well enough. What about the other deed we discussed about Jocelyn...is that done." His voice was scarily calm.

"Y..ye...yes Master. It is done along with her husband Luke."

"HE IS NOT HER HUSBAND! I AM!" He bellowed

He stepped out of the shadows, revealing his stone face and in his hand was a a small dagger. He got very angry when people talked about his wife. I cod feel the beads of sweat dripping down my forehead and by skin heating tremendously through my shirt. He rose the blade up and slashed it along my chest. I stood sill, through all these years, I had learned to hide the lain and fear I had of Valentine because I knew it was only worse if he knew you were scared.

* * *

JOCELYN POV

"Luke!" I yelled from the front door. "Get out here now!"

He strided up to my side and I just pointed at Jace who was looking very confused. Suddenly Luke gasped and stared back at me.

"Is it...?"

"Yes." I briskly answered

He growled as if he were about to attack Jace.

"Mrs...err..." Jace said.

When I didn't answer Simon did."It's Mrs Fray"

"Mrs Fray... I don't what I've done, I'd like to assure you that I am one of Clar-"

"Look this isn't the time and place. If you need reminding, Clary is still missing!"

"Wait...What?!" Luke exclaimed. "Where's Clary, is she okay?"

"I'll fill you in when we're in the car. Simon, Luke and I are going to drive around the main parts of New York and look for Clary. You drive around in your car and look for her as well. But drop _him _at school first. I don't want him anywhere near my daughter. And Simon if you know what's best, you won't disobey me."

With that, I turned around to go change in to some clean jeans and a top. I grabbed my keys of the table and shut the door after Luke stepped out.

"Bye", I grimaced at Jace and walked down the path to Luke's truck. I ignited the engine, as soon as Luke sat in the passenger seat. My blood was boiling.

"That's Stephen and Celine's son Jocey." He broke the silence from beside me.

"Michael,Stephen or Celine probably sent him to ruin our lives and mess up our family tree all over again." I spat.

I slowed down at the traffic light and sighed. I couldn't let Clary get hurt by the Herondale's just like did. I had to protect her. I had to tell her to stay away from him.

The light turned green again and I sped up, all of a sudden. Out of nowhere, something huge rammed into the back of the car. Their was a high pitched shriek as I lost control of the car. I suddenly realised it was me screaming and clamped my mouth shut. I tried to move the steering wheel but it was stuck in a position. There was suddenly a huge tree in front of us and we slammed into it, causing the air bags to come out and the front windscreen to smash. A huge piece of glass hit me straight in the head and black spots covered my vision. I groaned as I slowly started losing consciousness. I tried to keep my head up. But I couldn't anymore and I let the darkness take me in.

* * *

**A/N... well... HI EVERYONE I hope you LOVED that chapter. Sorry I know this one's not long but I just got back from parents evening which went great. BD**

**Sooooooooo... what did you all think about that? What's going to happen to Jocelyn and Luke?**

**Any ways love you all.**

**REVIEW. FAVOURITE. FOLLOW.**

**Ly all**

**FQ xxx**


	6. Hospital

**A/N: heyyyyy...*runs away and hides in fear* I'm so sorry I haven't updated in about 2 weeks. BUT... I HAVE A REASONABLEISH EXCUSE...basically I'm 14 so I had to choose my GCSE' s last week. So I had parents evening. I finally came to the decision of German, Geography, I.T/Computer Science and RS which I'm quite happy with. AND I had loads of tests because teachers are shit and stuff. I also am having family issues right now that involves parents making late night phone calls so I haven't been able to sleep. Anyway enjoy this chapter xxx**

* * *

**CLARY POV**

When I opened my eyes, I realised it was almost dark outside. I must have fallen asleep on the roof. All of a sudden everything that had happened came back to me, Sebastian had said all those things to me. I groaned as I slowly got up and stretched out my muscles. I wiped the dried tears from my eyes and took my phone out of my pocket to turn it on.

The familiar Apple sign ignited the black screen and I put my phone down on a small broken table near by as I tried to tame my birds nest. I tugged at the hair band and when it finally gave, my hair sprung out in every single direction. I sighed as I raked through it with my fingers and put it into a reasonable bun with a few curls out because they were too short to fit in.

I picked up my phone off the old, broken table and looked at it. There were so many notifications on the screen but I couldn't be bothered to look at all of them. I figured they were probably from Simon, Jonathan, Mom and Luke. I shoved it back into my pocket and walked towards the door leading to the ominous stairs. There was only a tiny bit of light coming from the bottom.

I ran down them two at a time getting extremely paranoid about The woman in Black or Slender man behind me. I pushed through the door at the bottom just to be met with a dark alleyway and a gush at cold air. Everyone knew that in New York, if you were in a creepy alleyway when it was dark. You had a death wish.

I suddenly regretted wearing shorts and a lace top that morning, the cold was biting at my skin. I wrapped my arms around my body in attempt to keep myself warm and drastically failing. I heard a few voices behind me and automatically sped up. I abruptly stopped as I realised that I had no idea where I was going. I did a 360 but all that was around me were bricks and tall abandoned building and never ending pathways.

I kicked at the concrete floor, a never ending list of profanities leaving my mouth. Wait. I could just use my phone GPS locator. I took out my phone and remembered all the unread messages I had. There were 12 voicemails, 19 texts and 21 missed calls now. _Wow_. I opened up the texts first.

They were all from Jon. I clicked on his name to see what he had sent me and I froze when I saw them. I went from the top and took a deep breath.

_CLARY WHERE R U!?_

_Clare I'm getting worried now_

_FORGET ABOUT SEBASTIAN HE'S A PRICK_

_PLEASE CONTACT OR REPLY TO ME_

_I need to know you're safe_

_Clary something horrible happened_

_You need to come home rn_

_CLARY_

_MOM ND LUKE WERE IN A CAR CRASH_

_THEY'RE AT THE INSTITUTE HOSPITAL_

_WHEN YOU'VE SEEN THESE PLEASE COME_

_Everyone's so worried_

_MOMS IN A COMA AND LUKE SERIOUSLY INJURED_

_CLARY ITS PAST 6:30 _

_Come back_

_I'm still at the hospital_

_I need you right now Clare-bear_

_Please_

_Mom might never wake up._

I felt panic course through my veins and my breathing became heavier. I went straight to my GPS and ignored the missed calls and voicemails I had. I typed in Institute and it gave me directions from where I was. It was a 15 minute walk. My eyes became watery again but I wiped away the tears and tried to be brave.

I looked down at my phone and followed the map twisting and turning at corners. I was so absorbed into the map that I slammed straight into someone. When I looked up, I saw a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"Will?" I asked him.

I hadn't seen Will since the summer of two years ago when we all went down to a cabin with so friends. But I had to move away and I left all my old friends.

"Clary?" He asked me.

"Errr...yeah. Will I'm in a really big hurry, I just found out that my parents are in the hospital, I have to go. I'm sorry."

"What?! They're in hospital! Don't worry, I'll drive you. My cars just over here."

"That's ok-" I started

"Nonsense. I have to go see them as well. I didn't know they were in hospital. This way. Which hospital is she in?"

I followed him obediently to his car and told him the hospital. It hadn't really settled in yet that my parents were seriously injured, and I really didn't want it to.

* * *

**WILL POV**

As soon as we walked into the hospital, Clary jogged over to the assistance booth. I was really worried for Jocelyn and Luke. They were both really nice and I didn't want to see something bad happen to Clary again.

When I walked over to the booth I heard the end of their conversation.

"Room 302, floor 3"

"Thanks" Clary breathed out.

She walked over to the elevator knowing that I was behind her. When we were both in, the doors closed and I hit the number 3. I knew she wouldn't be in the best state of mind right now so I just reached for her hand and held it. She squeezed mine back appreciating the gesture. It was more a friendly hand hold than a romantic one. As soon as the doors opened we both speed-walked to room 302.

She let out a deep breath and opened the door. In the room were many people and in the centre there were two beds that contained Jocelyn and Like. Besides me Clary gasped and she turned to my chest and just sobbed into my shirt. I just held her and stroked her hair knowing there was not much I could do.

I looked around to see who was in the room, it was mainly the usual gang. Jon, Maia, Aline, Jordan, Simon and Magnus. However there was no sign of Sebastian and there were two others in the room. When I saw who they were I froze.

Jace Herondale and Isabelle Lightwood.

_My colleague's_

* * *

**JACE POV**

As soon as Clary entered the room I felt a wave of relief wash over me, but then I saw her heart break through her eyes. I was about to go and hug her but there was already someone besides her. I couldn't see his face because of the doorframe but I felt a huge pang of jealousy as he held her tight against him.

Her sobs echoed through the room. The boy outside the door seemed to be looking at everyone throughout the room, Isabelle had a look of pure shock on her face and she had gone pale.

When he looked round the door to look at me, I felt my body go rigid.

_ William Herondale_

My colleague and cousin, _What the fuck was he doing here? _I thought.

Wills eyes were flicking between me and Izzy as if he were trying to communicate to us.

Jon got up from the corner of the room and walked to the door where he started to softly say something to Clary.

The jealously was still there.

* * *

**JON POV**

All eyes were on me as I made my way over to Clary.

"Come on Clare," I whispered to her "come inside."

After a few seconds she lifted her head of Wills shirt and started to wipe her eyes. 'Thank you' I mouthed to Will. He nodded back at me as Clary looked up at him.

"Sorry Will, I've ruined your shirt." She croaked looking at the big wet stain on his right black shirt.

He half heartedly chuckled and told her not to worry about it. I took Clary's hand in mine and she turned to look at me. The look on her face broke my heart.

I pulled her over to the two chairs by their beds and we looked at them together. I sighed as Clary rested her head in the crook of my neck. Will had now sat down and everything in the room was silent apart from the two heart monitors that were beeping in sync.

"Thanks everyone for staying with us for this long. But it's 8:00 now and I think it's better if you all go home, we wouldn't want to keep you here just for us." I announced

"Don't be stup-" Aline started but I cut her off.

"No, I insist, you all go home now, Simon, I know you have to be home by now or your mum will kill you and Maia and Jordan, you two would be tired after all the so called study sessions you had last week." I tried to crack a joke.

There were a few chuckles throughout the room and Maia, Aline, Magnus, Simon ans Jordan stood up. We all said our goodbyes and one by one they left leaving me, Clary, Izzy, Jace and Will left in the room along with our unconscious parents.

"Well." Izzy spoke up. "I have some fairly good news to present." She announced. "This morning I saw you and Clary leaving for school, we just moved into our new house and it turns our, we're neighbours! You can come and stay with us until you're parents are better!"

"What!" I exclaimed. Clary lifted her head off my shoulders and looked at Izzy. "Thanks Izzy" I said "but that's too much to ask. We couldn't do that. " Clary nodded, clearly thinking the same thing.

"I will not take no for an answer, even if I have to drag you over here by your hair." Izzy retorted. Clary laughed besides me and after a lot of negotiating we finally agreed that Clary and I would stay in their house, Clary could stay with Isabelle and I could stay with her older brother Alec but she said they had about 9 spare bedrooms so it would be okay we wanted our own rooms.

"I can't thank you guys enough for this. I will find some way to pay you back, it may be slow but I will do it." I said.

"Don't worry about that, your very presence is payment. This is going to be so much fun." Izzy squealed.

I noticed that Jace hadn't said a word and when they left he just grunted. I knew he had a crush on Clary. You could see it in the way he looked at her. He looked at her as if she were a China ornament that was so fragile.

After they left l, Will stood up and said he should get going too. But he demanded that I call him in the morning and explained everything that happened tonight.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! Did you like the chapter? I had fun ****writing it. I know it wasnt too eventful but I hoped you like it! I have a question for you guys. WESSA OR JESSA? And did u like the Clockwork Princess epilogue? **

**WESSA ALL THE WAY FOR ME but the epilogue really wasn't my cup of tea the.**

**REVIEW. FAVOURITE. FOLLOW.**

**LOVE YOU LOTS **

**FQ xxx**


	7. Reunions

**A/N Heyy guyss! How's everyone's holidays going? (Sorry if you're not on holiday) Half term is going good for me but sometimes I get so bored! I thought I would write to you beautiful people over here as a little present. This might sound a little bit weird but if you could, please could you guys give me some constructive criticism because I know that this fan fic is not perfect and I kinda want to know where I could improve BD I don't mind if it sounds really weird or if it sounds mean BUT NO HATE PLEASE. xx**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Jace: Heyy **

**Me: What are you doing here Jace?**

**Jace: A little birdy told me that you always forget that you don't own me.**

**Me: *grumbles profanities at Jace***

**Jace: Don't be like that, I might give you a little reward if you do...**

**Me: What type of reward...**

**Jace: Well you'll have to wait and see!**

**Me: FINE! *huffs* I don't own the mortal instruments, Cassie Clare does. (Or any of the social media mentioned)**

**Jace: *shirtless***

**Me: *drools***

* * *

**JACE POV**

I was so pissed at Will, he was just so cosy with Clary. Was he her boyfriend? But Will's been trying to get with Tessa for years. I was going to go home and blow off some steam in our indoor gym but Izzy gave me that look that said 'you really gonna go there' and I decided to stay and wait for Will whilst yelling cuss words in my head. Izzy was not someone that I wanted to cross.

So that's how I ended up standing outside the institute at around 9pm with my siblings. I glared at every single person that even looked at me and they all shrank away in fear.

I felt an arm go around my shoulders and my hair being ruffled. I resisted the urge to break both his arms and shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

"What's wrong Jacey?! Didn't you miss your dearest cousin so much!" He shoved my head into his neck and started patting my back. "There there, I've got you Jace, let all the tears free."

"Piss off you retard!" I said but because my face was in his shirt, it came out like 'pmph fof shu weetood!' I shoved at his chest letting my head free whilst untangling my curls.

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed the morning."

"No it's not that, Jace was just jealous of you because he has a huge crush on Clary even though they've only known each other for a day, oh and earlier today-" I clamped my hand over Izzy's mouth before she could continue. She bit my hand and I shouted attracting the attention of nearby pedestrians and yanked my hand away. I wiped it down her new leather jacket and she gave me a look which was more menacing than one I've ever seen before.

"Alec, fill Will in on everything that's happened, I'm a little bit busy." Izzy said looking dangerously calm. Alec and Will chuckled from beside us.

She lunged for but I dodged and started running down the street. I could hear her heals behind me and despite everything going on, I laughed and turned heading for our home. I risked a look behind me and saw that Izzy was about 2 get behind me even though she was in heels.

We twisted and turned through the alleyways and you could just start to see that Lightwood mansion at the end of the road. _Not this time Izzy_, I thought.

Unfortunately I was wrong and suddenly she jumped on my back and I fell to the group with a thud with her on my back.

"Now Jacey," she said whispering in my ear. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson and you will NEVER touch my clothes again. Understand?"

Well, shit

* * *

**CLARY POV **

I woke up quite a while late to urgent whispers around me. I hadn't been able to sleep properly anyway. As my eyes opened, all I saw was white and every time I blinked black and yellow splodges appeared in my vision. I rubbed my eyes clearing things up a little bit.

I still remembered every tiny detail of yesterday and as I focused on what was around me, I jumped up and moved from where my head was resting on Jon's shoulder. Bad idea, my head started spinning and I fell to the floor in a very uncomfortable position. One of the nurses ran over and helped me up and asked if I was Okay. I said I was fine but I just had a headache. She looked uncertain at first bug reluctantly let me go. As I looked around the room, I noticed there were about three other nurses and two doctors all surrounding dad's bed.

"What happened? Is he okay? Move over, let me see!" I demanded

"Calm down Clary, I'm alright, come over here darling" a small voice said. When I looked over the head of the shortest nurse who was still at least three inches taller than me, I saw my dad with his eyes on me. I gasped and a couple of nurses cleared the way after what felt like forever. I ran over to his bed and threw myself at him but he let out a loud groan. I gasped and got up again as I realised I probably hurt him.

"Are you okay Daddy?" I hadn't called him daddy since I was a little girl and now I just called him dad. Jon has called him Luke since he was younger because he was old enough to realise when Luke joined the family that he wasn't really our father.

"I'm fine baby girl," he whispered stoking my hair. He looked up at the doctor and said "tell her please."

"Tell me what?" Everyone looked at me with pity on their face apart from Luke who just looked straight ahead.

"Well you see," the doctor started. "Your father wasn't in the best condition when he was found." I nodded indicating him to proceed. "He was found with, a broken arm, a few broken ribs, one leg broken in six different place and ermm... Well he's broken his tailbone."

"Wait but if he's broken his tailbone, that means-" I trailed off not wanting to hear the end of that sentence.

The doctor sighed and looked at me. "That means that he won't be able to walk again and he will be in hospital for over 3 months for sure, but probably longer but we are not sure by much."

I stood there shaking my head, muttering incoherent words to myself. I probably looked mental to them but I couldn't care less. My dad will never walk again...my dad will never walk again. As the thought settled in, I burst into tears and ran over to him careful not to hurt him. He held me muttering encouraging things and promising that everything will be okay.

Just then, there was a groggy voice in the corner that mumbled something. Jon had woken up, he trudged over to the bed and looked at the seen before his eyes, switching between me and dad.

"What's going on?" He asked.

* * *

**ALEC POV**

Will and I walked alongside to the front door of the house. He had just finished telling me the story of how last year, him, Jem, Tessa, Clary, Charlotte, Henry, Jessamaine, Nate and a few others had spent the whole summer together in the Carstairs family cottage which was huge.

We were now left in an awkward silence as I opened the door to the house. I placed keys in the bowl on a small table next to the door and we both walked into the living room. We both froze in our tracks as we took in the image before us. There was one of the things that punching bags hang from, only there wasn't a punching bag on it. Jace was hanging upside down by his feet. His hands were bound together by what looked like teatowels and there was duct tape over his mouth. But the best part, was that his whole face was covered in pounds of make up.

Will and I broke out into uncontrollable laughter and Will suddenly fell to the floor clutching his stomach. Izzy was just sitting on the couch reading HELLO¡ magazine rolling her eyes at us.

After a couple of minutes, we had calmed down and were now on the couch with Izzy catching out breaths.

"Iz that's genius!" Exclaimed Will "how did you do that to him?!"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve" she winked at us, a smile playing at her lips. Jace was now mumbling through the duct tape, he probably wanted us to help him down.

"You know Iz," I said pulling a mock confused look. "I really think that Jace wants us to take a picture and send it to Clary and maybe put in on Facebook. That's what I'm hearing. Don't you think so Will?" Jace's eyes widened as Will nodded his head encouragingly.

"YEAHHH! I hear that too!" Said Izzy.

She whipped out her phone and went onto snapchat first and took a picture of Jace. She captioned it 'I think I'll do purple eye liner next time'

This process was repeated over Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr and all the social media she owns. (which was every one possible)

She smiled smugly at Jace as she said never cross me again. She took hold of the end of the duct tape sticking up over his mouth and she watched as Jace's eyes pleaded with her. She pulled it off causing Jace to scream which echoed through the house.

The door burst open and 9 year old Max burst in with his glasses almost falling off his nose and a manga comic clutched in his had.

"Is everythin-" he took one look at Jace and burst out laughing and fell to the floor like Will and I did.

* * *

**A/N Hey everyone! How was the chapter? Sorry if it sucked. Errmmaaagaawwwddddd LUKE the feeeeelllssss . ;) So how is everyone? Wasn't Jace just so cute of how jealous he was. And sorry about the weird disclaimer I was bored. Question! SIZZY OR MALEC! I CAN'T CHOOSE! NOOOOOOO DON'T MAKE MEE! I choose sizlec (not all four of them. I choose two pairs)**

**FAVOURITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW**

**LY LOTS **

**FQ xxx**


	8. Moving In

**A/N _ERMAAAGAAWDD_ DOUBLE DIGITSSSSSS! After a long wait we are finally at chapter 10! Yayyyy :) x I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded in aaagggeess and I don't really have a reasonable excuse but I love you all so please don't kill me x Without further ado x I give you CHAPTER 10 x**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

**IZZY POV**

I was making breakfast with Max besides me reading a Manga comic when the doorbell rang. I had just poured my first pancake mix into the pan and was waiting for it to cook. I had even added my own touch of cinnamon and cabbage flavour. I walked past Max who didn't even notice the doorbell due to his book. I opened the door to be met by Clary on the other side carrying a few bags.

I couldn't contain my squeal as a bubble of excitement made its way up to my head "This is going to be so much fun!" I exclaimed whilst grabbing her bags turning to take them to the living room still talking. "I've sorted out two separate rooms for you and Jon, wait where is he?" I asked her.

"He's just bringing some stuff out of the truck." She said with a small smile, there was sorrow in her eyes and I couldn't help but feel pity for her. Both of her parents were in the hospital, her dad who she didn't even know might be looking for her to probably coming and I felt like I was betraying her, as she was being part of my case.

I put her bags down on the couch in the living room, Max finally looked up from his comic and turned his head slightly, resembling a puppy. He looked at me questioning Clary in his eyes.

"Max, this is Clary, her and her brother Jonathan are going to be staying with us for a few months. Clary this is my younger brother Max.

"Hey Max," Clary said bending down to his height. "What are you reading there?" She said to him.

"I'm reading a Manga comic called Narutu." He whispered shyly to her.

"You know, I used to love Manga when I was younger, and I have a couple of boxes of them, would you like them?"

"YES PLEASE! Izzy can I?" He looked up with at me with pleading large eyes and I nodded silently to him and I saw the happiness grow in his eyes. He launched himself at Clary and hugged her thanking her a million times making her life.

"Max, please can you put these bags in the spare room between my room and Jace's." He nodded his head vigorously and tried to manage all of the bags in his tiny hands. I saw Clary about to protest but before she could, he ran upstairs.

I turned around when I heard a pair of heavy footsteps a loud grunt followed by a crash. I tried to conceal my laughter when I saw Jon on the floor surrounded by bags filled with essentials. Clary was laughing besides me as well and we both went to help him up and take all the bags upstairs.

"Iz, is something burning." I turned around to see a shirtless Jace who looked like he had just woken up.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath as I ran into the kitchen just as the smoke alarm went off.

I ran to the stove to turn it down only to found my pancake on fire. I urgently blew at it and eventually blew out the fire. I sighed a breath of relief and then remembered the blaring of the smoke alarm. I turned to find Clary and Jon wafting tea towels at the smoke around the alarm and Jace leaning against the wall enjoying the scene before him. He walked over to where the alarm was blaring and took it off the ceiling and smashed it to the floor.

"You're welcome." He said with a lopsided smirk on his face

* * *

**************TIME LAPSE (a few hours)*****************

**CLARY POV **

After the scenario this morning, I took a long shower and we had ended up going to a small diner called Talks, it had the best food I'd had in a long time. We left all the windows open to get rid of some of the smoke and we came home to find that we had left Alec alone in a freezing house with no explanation as to where we all were.

I had just finished sorting my clothes into a drawer set in my new room when there was a knock on the door, and a blonde head peeked round the corner.

"Hey Clary, can I come in?" He asked, I nodded at him and he walked in carrying a crate full of paints and brushes. I gasped and looked up at him as he put it down in the corner of the room. "I thought that...well...maybe you would want to paint and decorate your room...so I got you some stuff."

"Thanks so much Jace! This is exactly what I needed, how did you know I liked art?" I asked him now staring at the crate of the paint.

"Jon told me." I averted my gaze to him, I could tell he was lying, not many people knew about my desire for painting but I decided not to push it. I realised that once again, he was shirtless. His skin was almost golden and his six pack looked as though it had been chissled into his body.

"Like what you see." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me with a cocky smirk on his face. I blushed and looked away to the paints again.

"Thanks for the paints" I mumbled. He chuckled and left my room as I groaned to myself. At least now I had something to.

I walked over to the crate and picked out a big black tub of paint. Before I opened it, I changed into a strap top and some sweatpants. I took out my iPod and put it into the docking station I bought with me and started playing Maroon 5. The familiar smell of paint hit me when I opened the tub, I dunked the largest brush into it and started to paint all the walls black taking out all of my anger towards everything on each stroke until not a single spot of white remained. I left the paint to dry before I decorated anything.

I lay down on my bed thinking about everything that was happening to me, Sebastian, my best friend of 5 years had left me, both of my parents were in hospital and my dad will never walk again, my mum might never wake up, even Jon has started drifting away from me now. Nobody loves me enough to stay with me, even my real dad left me. He didn't even love me and he didn't even know me properly yet. Maybe one day he'll come back for me, want to be a part of my life again. My mind kept on filling with 'what if' questions. What if he never left me? What if I left with him? What if my mum never met Luke? What if somebody loved me? I drifted off to sleep, with tears sliding down my face.

* * *

**SIMON POV**

Clary, Jon, Jace, Izzy and their brother all hadn't turned up to school. I was starting to worry about Clary. She was very delicate and who knows what she would do if she started thinking about the wrong things again. I was on the way to where they were saying, Jon had texted me earlier saying that they were staying with the Lightwoods whilst their parents were in hospital because they lived next door just by chance. I pulled up to their house and looked at the huge mansion before me. I walked up to the polished door and rang the doorbell besides it.

A couple of moments later, the door was opened by Izzy in all her flawless beauty.

"Hey Izzy, I was wondering if I could talk to Clary?" I was pretty sure I imagined it but I was almost certain that I saw her face fall when I asked for Clary. She invited me in and told me to go upstairs and into the fourth door on the left. I did as she said, along the wall of the stairs there were picture's of the four Lightwood children from birth to the age they were now. It started of with just Alec then Izzy as well, then Jace and finally Max, but it was odd because there were no pictures of Jace as a child, his picture's started when he was about 8 years old.

I heard a small blast of Maroon 5 music coming out of the fourth door and deciding it must be Clary's, I knocked on it gently. When there was no answer I opened it slightly just to check inside. A big waft of paint hit me right in the face but I was used to it after practically living with Clary for 17 years. I walked in and on the bed Clary was curled up into a ball with her hair splashing over the pillow making it look like a fire. When I got closer, I saw that there were dried tears on her cheeks and that her eyelids were red and puffy. I sighed and sat on the side of the bed, gently shaking her awake. If she slept for too long now, she wouldn't be able to sleep through the night.

"Clare." I whispered to her, she groaned at me and I knew the best thing to do was to leave her for about thirty seconds to get up on her own or she would get grumpy. She slowly started stretching out and rubbing her eyes. I walked over to her docking station and stopped the music as her ipod was almost out of charge and then went back to sitting on the side of her bed again . She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Si, what are you doing here? And ugh, what time is it?" She mumbled still rubbing her left eye.

I looked down at my watch to check the time, "I wanted to check if you were alright, because you didn't come into school today and Jon already told me about your dad. I'm really sorry I wasn't here earlier, I only found out about half an hour ago, I'm here for you Clare and its 4:15"

"Thanks so much Si,I don't deserve friends like you, I don't know what I would do without you, you know I've been sleeping for 3 hours" she smiled leaning in for a hug. I hugged her back but sternly said

"Don't say or think things like that, you deserve everything you have and more. Have you had lunch yet?"

"Love you Simon. No, not yet, I was sleeping."

I sighed at her response, she looked like she had lost some weight. "Love you too, now come on, I'm going to make you my special secret just ingredient ramen."

She smiled as I grabbed her hand to pull her out of bed. As I did she told me to turn around fir one second as she changed from her strap top and sweatpants into some shorts and what I recognised as one of my old World of Warcraft t-shirt's that had grown to small for me so she took it.

When she was changed, we walked hand in hand downstairs as she showed me the way to the kitchen. Izzy was in there and I asked her if I could use their kitchen to cook something for Clary, she just nodded and then walked out of the room. Clary was telling me what had happened that morning when they got there and I couldn't stop laughing. I opened one of the bigger windows when the smell started to get too strong and the steam started building up. I had just got out some plates when there was suddenly a huge bang and at first I felt nothing but then there was a numbing pain starting to grow in my arm. I heard Clary scream besides me as the wound started to bleed. I saw a flash of gold enter the kitchen as I fell off my feet. The last thing I heard were Clary's ragged breathing and her stutter out "H...He...someone just shot him" and then all I saw was black.

* * *

**A/N Heyy guys, sorry about the cliffie, hope you like it though because I loved writing it x how's life for everyone. **

**Qotd: did you give up anything for lent?**

**Yes I gave up chocolate and biscuits x idk why**

**Qotd 2: Did you like the disclaimer at the start of the last chapter because I don't know if it was weird or not. Do you want me to carry on doing them?**

**FAVOURITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW**

**LY ALL**

**FQ xxx**


	9. Bang

**A/N Hey guys x I'm so sorry! I know I suck for not updating in about three weeks but thankfully here we are with another chapter. It's really horrible because I'm so I'll right now. I'm literally sitting on my bed with a box of tissues and my duvet. And of course electronics and headphones. But the worst thing is x I really want some water but I can't be bothered to go downstairs and get it. Sorry I'm rambling. WITH NO FURTHER ADO I give you chapter elf, onze et ****eleven :)**

* * *

**MAGNUS POV**

"I...I had...Well...You know..." I stifled a laugh as I watched Alexander stutter in front of me trying to end our date on a good note. He glared at me playfully when he saw me trying not to laugh and he gave up on the words and just pulled me into a big hug. I couldn't help but think about how perfectly we slotted into eachothers bodies. I inhaled his sweet scent of blueberries and cinnamon. Eventually I pulled away from him and saw that he had deep red splashes of colour on each cheek.

"It's cute when you blush." I whispered only to make him blush more and look down at his feet. Feeling brave I put two fingers under his chin and lifted his head up to look at me. Then with no warning, I crashed my lips to his and exploded into a feeling of sheer bliss. His lips were soft and they moulded against mine perfectly. He trailed his hands up to my neck and looped around the back pulling me closer to him whilst I gently tugged at his black locks. We both pulled away gasping for air and stared into each others eyes.

"That was..." He whispered breathing.

"Amazing" I finished.

We both laughed and walked hand in hand back his house.

* * *

**CLARY POV**

I couldn't process anything at the moment, all I could remember was Simon's limp body falling to the floor besides me. I vaguely registered strong arms around me telling me to calm down. I had to see Simon, I pushed off the mystery person and tried to walk, mostly stumble to his body on the floor. There were two people crouched next to him so I couldn't see him and I could hear one person on the phone to someone. Before I made it to him, someone took hold of my waist and carried me into another room. I heard him telling me to calm down again but all I did was kick at the person and shout at them to let me see Simon. Eventually I grew tired and just broke down in their arms and cried whilst they soothingly rubbed my back and held me tight.

I didn't even register the paramedics come in and take away Simon with what sounded like Isabelle. This couldn't be happening to me. It's always my fault, there are things that I did that have seriously injured others. If I wasn't so stupid to run away from Sebastian that day, my parents wouldn't have gone out looking for me, and they wouldn't have gotten into that car crash. All my fault, I cried harder. If that hadn't happened, we wouldn't be staying here and Simon wouldn't have been shot. Again, all my fault. Why did this happen to me. I was just an ordinary girl from New York. I was nothing special, my mum's an artist, my dad owns a bookstore, all of this can't just be a coincidence.

I was chosen, because of something I don't even realise and it's harming my friends and family. I have to figure out what it is. I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Or worse.

* * *

**JACE POV**

I held Clary in my arms feeling completely helpless, she was crying her eyes out and I was holding her and rubbing her back. I felt a strange feeling when I held her, like no one else could touch her. As if I was protecting her from all the dangers in the world. At least I was supposed to be. But I failed, she was hurting because I let Simon get hurt, I left her to be in danger. She could easily have been shot instead of Simon. I shuddered and pushed the thought aside. Clary was crying even harder now and I felt even worse.

"Jace!" Someone whispered to me, I looked up to see Alec standing before me with a little bit of glitter on his forehead. If the situation wasn't so tense I might have laughed at this.

"Where have you been!?" I whisper/Shouted back at him.

"Doesn't matter! What's going on?" He said slightly blushing.

"Simon got shot. I'm gonna take Clary upstairs, there could be more, scan the area and call Hodge." I whispered very quietly so only Alec could hear me.

He nodded looking slightly taken aback and I picked Clary up bridal style. I carried her up the stairs and decided my room would be safer as I had lots of weapons in there. I silently kicked open my door and walked in closing it behind me.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, Clary in my lap. She wasn't crying anymore, just letting out soft hiccups. A couple of seconds after I sat down she looked up at me, eyes red and puffy, without saying anything I handed her a tissue from a box on my bedside table. She took it gratefully and wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

She looked up into my eyes and I let myself easily get lost in her emerald orbs. They were filled with sadness, anger and what looked like longing? I could feel her looking into my eyes as well, only, it felt like she was looking into my soul. As if she could see everything about me. It scared me, yet made me curios about her.

I don't know what came over me but I started to lean in slightly, slowly getting closer to her. When I was just about to make contact, she stood up and got of the bed. I felt a small pang of disappointment but then I was just overwhelmed with stupidity.

_Well done Jace, try kiss the girl, scare her and then make sure she doesn't like you so you jeopardize the mission!_

"I want to see Simon." She said not quite meeting my gaze. I felt a small buzz of jealousy when she said this but decided not to focus on it.

"It's not safe, I talked to the police before, they said that they would come and get us when they're done canvassing the area, to stay somewhere safe. The person who shot Simon could be after you as well." She flinched at my words and just glared at the floor.

"I don't care" she said and then she bolted out of the room, when I registered what had happened i ran after her but I found that she had been trapped by two police officers by the door. They were in the process of questioning her and she was trying to get past them.

When I got closer, I saw her silently give up and then answer the questions they were asking her about what happened.

* * *

**ISABELLE POV **

_EMERGENCY MEETING. THE GLADE. NOW! ~H_

I was annoyed when I saw the text from Hodge, I didn't really want to leave Simon alone in the hospital, even though he was unconscious and not allowed visitors. I left the waiting area leaving his mother and sister there with no excuse.

The Glade was walking distance from the hospital so i didn't take my car, I just kept on walking straight until the huge green sign with 'the glade' written on in fancy writing came into view. I walked into the diner making the small bell at the door ring. I immediately spotted mom, Hodge, Alec, Minho, Newt and Jace in the booth in the very corner and walked over to them and slid in the end.

"Right, now we are all here, we have a lot to cover." Hodge growled in a low voice. "First of all I and very disappointed in all of you."

_Ugh, let the making us feel like crap commence._

* * *

**A/N Hiiiii! Hope you liked that. How's everyone's spring break going? Mines going good x I had a really good Easter and the best thing is that well it's kinda confusing but not confusing. So do you guys have kinda like a really close friendship group you've had since birth and the parents are really close too? Well basically when I was seven. One of the families in our group moved to Australia. There's two parents and three kids and the dad always comes back for work and one of the kids is my closest best friend so we talk all the time and they come back every few years but their mum hadn't been back in seven years so I was at home alone with my sister just chilling and then there's ****this really loud pounding on the door so we are like omg it's a murderer but then whoever was at the door called out our names and we were like...oh. so I went and opened the door and it was her and I was legit standing there like a fucktard gaping at her until she literally pulled me into a bear hug. So yeah. Great for me. :)**

**QOTD: Are you a boy or a girl?**

**(I don't mean to sound stalkerish, it's just that the stereotype is that it's mostly girl's that are in fandoms but that's just bs so I wanted to know about my readers)**

**Oh and I'm a girl btw.**

**FAVOURITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**FQ x**


	10. Paints

**A/N Heeeeeeeeeellllooooooooooooooo, how are you all on this very fine day? I'm sorry I'm in a weird mood x Thanks so much to the guest from the last AN review for making me feel better about the notes and mmy exams x I have gotten Rs and Maths exams back so far two A's hell yeahhhhh x unfortunately the stupid notes haven't stopped yet (read the last A/N) Anyway my lovely little butterflies x CHAPTER 12 heeeeeeeerrrreeeeeeeeeee weeeeeeeeeeeeeee goooooooooooooooo xxxxxxxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot and writing of this story and shit x**

* * *

**CLARY POV **

Its been a week since Simon got shot. The police still haven't found out who shot him. Luckily it went into some lone flesh and didn't cause any serious damage but seriously, it's been 2 days since he was released from hospital and he's been resting. I went to see him everyday in the hospital along with my parents. My mom's still in a coma and dad's been really weak lately. I find hard not to burst into gears when I realise that it's because of me that they're all there. Jace always insisted that he came with me. Our relationship has been really odd lately, one second he would act like we're old friends and we would talk for hours and then it would be as if something had snapped inside of him and he would excuse himself abruptly and leave me standing there completely dumbstruck and then he wouldn't talk to me the next day. This process had now been repeated several times.

Me, Jace, Simon, Jon and Izzy hadn't gone to school all week, we've taken a 'grievance' leave and just lounged around all day. I've had DMC's and girls nights with Izzy, Maia, Aline and sometimes Magnus most nights. I've needed to pour out my feelings to someone. But it does mean that we keep sending Alec to Tescos to buy more ice cream.

It was now three 'o' clock in the afternoon and I just got back from seeing Simon. I went back to my temporary room at the lightwoods and realised that I hadn't finished decorating it. At the moment it was just black which kinda made me feel depressed.

I put some old bedsheets next to the walls so I didn't ruin the floor and changed into a baggy top and leggings. I went over to the tub of paints that Jace bought me last week, still in the same corner and took out the white tub.

I dipped a smaller brush into it and started painting the largest wall. I patterned it with a mixture of large and small swirls looping into detailed intricate flowers. I carried on like this for God knows how long until I only had the wall next to my bed free. I felt like I shouldn't do the same design on that one and so I went over to the red paint and dipped both hands in. I manoeuvred myself over my bed and pressed both hands to my wall for a good five seconds. I took them away to reveal two very small bright red handprints. I got the white paintbrush and wrote 'Clary' underneath it in looped handwriting and I'm the corner of the wall j wrote the date '7-05-2015'

I smiled to myself as I couldn't wait for the wall to grow in handprints.

* * *

**8:30pm (Still Clary Pov)**

I had been mindlessly sketching just letting the penc guides my hand across the page on my book for about an hour now and for the first time, I actually noticed what I had been drawing. There was a boy and a girl sitting on some large beanbags, the girl was sitting on the boys lap and he was idly playing with her hair. I couldn't but look at it and feel there was something missing. I grabbed a red pencil and shaded over the girls hair and detailed it. I then did the same with boys but with a gold pencil. I looked at it for a second and then realised that it was of me and Jace. Me and Jace. I had drawn a couple lovey dovey picture of us. _That's because you like him you dumb shit! _Some annoying voice at the back of my head said. I ripped out the drawing with all the force I could, scrunched it up and threw it towards the bin. It hit the rim and bounced onto the floor but in was too loaded to care.

I got up and marched out of the room making sure I slammed the door as hard as I could. I opened the door to Izzy's room revealing her in the middle of a huge heap of clothes curling her hair. She was on the last strand when I walked in.

"Jesus, Clary you scared the shit out of me! I almost burnt myself!" She exclaimed.

"I wanna get drunk" I blurted out without thinking.

A small smile slowly creeped onto her face.

"Call Magnus, Maia, Jordan, Aline and Simon, you picked the right day, luckily my mom and dad are on a business trip. Tell them to be round in a half hour. I'll come help you get ready in five minutes." I knew better than to argue with Izzy and I walked back to my room, I opened the door and found Jace staring at my two handprints on the wall.

I clearing my throat and he slowly turned bis head towards me. He gave me a small smirk, "Not bad Fray." He whispered.

"Thanks, um..if you want er...you can put you prints up their too, I was going to ask everyone to do it tonight." I stumbled.

He gave me a lopsided grin and walked towards the paint crate, he picked you the gold squeeze tube and squeezed it all over his hands. When he was satisfied with the look of his hands he pressed them to the wall right above mine. I took a paintbrush and dipped it in white paint and gave it to him, he gratefully took it and wrote his name underneath his prints in neat straight handwriting.

He turned his gaze to me and I noticed an evil glint in his eyes.

"N-" before I could say anything, he jumped towards me and smeared the gold paint all over my top.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" I yelled playfully. I dipped both my hands into the red paint and splattered both his cheeks with red paint. He looked completely bewildered and I burst out laughing, he soon joined in but just and as he was about to smear me in more gold paint there was a shout from the doorway.

"JACE GET THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW! CLARY TAKE THE FASTEST SHOWER YOU HAVE EVER TAKEN AND BE BACK HERE IN THREE MINUTES" Izzy stood at the doorway fuming. Jace muttered something that sounded like 'buzzkill' and slumped out of the room, I followed close behind and grabbed my towel on the way out.

I made a bee line for the bathroom and heard Jace chuckling behind me. I quickly stripped faster than I ever have and quickly scrubbed myself clean of gold and red paint. NO TIME FOR SOAP. I dried myself and quickly wrapped the towel around my body cursing myself for not bringing clothes in with me. I threw my clothes into the laundry basket and ran towards my room. I found Izzy standing in front of three outfits.

"4 minutes and 36 seconds, because you didn't hurry up and I had to call everyone myself and because you were to busy mucking around with Jace ,you have to wear whatever I tell you to tonight." She didn't even look towards me as she spoke. She handed me the first outfit and turned around, I obediently took it and looked at it. Very very very short ripped shorts and a cut off too that was so tight I would probably suffocate. It going to be a long night...

* * *

**A/N Hey dudes and dudettes, hhow are you all, I know, I know I'm a horrible person. I'm sorrryyyyyyy! It's probably been about a month since I last updated and yh. Oops. It's muck up day in my school tomorrow and I don't know what do expect. If you don't have muck up day, it's basically when he year 13's mess up the whole school on their last day. Last year they did zombie apocalypse theme. It was good so scary. Anyway have a good life x**

**FAVOURITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW**

**LY ALL**

**FQ xxx**


	11. AN SORRY

Hello my lovely butterflies

I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYY xxx I realise it's been a year and any of my excuses will b pathetic but I have one week until my summer holidays and reading your reviews really motivated me to start writing again so I'm starting to write again very soon x love you all x sorry please forgive me :(

FQ xxx


End file.
